


Lin's Gaming Corner

by werewolfnurse



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, lin has a video game channel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfnurse/pseuds/werewolfnurse
Summary: Lin has a youtube channel where he reviews and plays video games! What could possibly go wrong?





	Lin's Gaming Corner

Lin: Hello and welcome to Lin’s Gaming Corner, where I talk about and review video games.

 

Lin: Today, we’re joined by our guest, Xie Yingluo!

 

Xie: Hello, everyone!

 

Lin: So, Super Bowser Bros., huh?

 

Xie: Don’t even get me started. It was a wild ride from start to finish.

 

Lin: Oh, it sure was.....

 

Lin: For those who don’t know, Super Bowser Bros. is the newest game in the Mario series that was released last week.

 

Lin: It was a pretty interesting move for the series, huh? They even introduced a new character named Yowzer.

 

Xie: I already love him. He’s so cool and charismatic.

 

Lin: Oh really? I think he’s kind of a weirdo.

 

Xie: You just don’t understand his appeal.

 

Lin: Maybe so..

 

Lin: So, Xie. Tell us what you thought of the gameplay.

 

Xie: Oh man…..the gameplay. Astounding. If I had to describe it, it’s sort of like New Super Mario Bros. but with a more exciting Odyssey twist to it. There’s both side-scrolling and 3d levels, giving a nice feel of variety. Definitely a solid nine out of ten for me.

 

(Sound of phone buzzing)

 

Lin: Oh crap!

 

(Lin pulls out his phone and answers)

 

Lin: Hello? Oh hey, Xiao!

 

Lin: What!? No way!

 

Lin (whispering to Xie): I’ll be right back.

 

(Lin leaves the room)

 

(Xie looks around for a few seconds and then looks at the screen)

 

Xie: I’m gonna be honest, I hated Super Bowser Bros. I just didn’t want to say it because I thought he would yell at me.

 

Xie: Also uh, subscribe to ScorpionGal69 if you wanna see my upcoming video where I chug an entire jar of pickle juice. I may or may not have stolen it from Lin but he doesn’t need to know that. He’s not the one editing these videos anyways.

 

Xie: I also do game-related videos that are way better than his. So definitely check me out.

 

(Sound of faint footsteps)

 

Xie (softly): Fuck, he’s coming back.

 

Lin (entering the room): Ah, sorry about that.

 

Xie: No, it’s fine, really!

 

Lin (sitting back down): Anyways, so tell me more of your thoughts.

 

Xie: What?

 

Lin: You know. About Super Bowser Bros.

 

Xie: ........Oh yeah!

 

Xie: I also really like the game’s art style. Very wacky and colorful in a way that fits Bowser to the t!

 

Xie: And the story! Oh boy!! Man did I love it. I thought it was awesome! Plus there were quite a few funny moments I loved a lot, like the Banana Heist!

 

Lin: Oh yeah! That part is my absolute favorite.

 

Xie: Though, at times I felt like the gameplay was a bit too slow and there were too many sudden spikes in difficulty.

 

Lin: Gosh I know…...it kinda sucks, doesn’t it?

 

Xie: Yeah.

 

Xie: But overall, it was a great and exciting new gaming experience! I give Super Bowser Bros. an eight out of ten!

 

Lin: I thought you said it was a nine out of ten?

 

Xie: ........

 

Xie: Oh yeah. Nine out of ten! Yeah!

 

Lin: Is there something you’re not telling me, Xie?

 

Xie (cutting Lin off): Anyways that concludes today’s game review!

 

(Xie shakes Lin’s hand vigorously)

 

Xie: It was an honor for you to have someone like me on your channel! Sorry but I gotta go now!

 

(Xie frantically leaves the room)

 

Lin: What the heck...

 

Lin: Anyways! Don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe if you want more content like this! See ya!

 

(Lin waves goodbye and the video fades out)

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i'm not entirely sure why i wrote this. i had fun though.
> 
> I may write more if anyones interested and im motivated enough.


End file.
